User talk:Sligneris
Welcome Hi, welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Phenrig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Solitaire345 (Talk) 11:24, July 20, 2012 Regarding Disambiguations There are a number of pages marked with the pattern of Page (Disambiguation), I know; however, most of these pages were created a long time ago, before the current system was in place. By and large, we've been trying to avoid making disambiguation pages with that tag, though I appreciate your consideration in moving them. I'll go ahead and move the two you moved back now, so you don't have to do anything, it's just something to keep in mind in future. But that all being said, thanks for helping edit the Wiki! We can really use it ._. 20:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, sorry for my misinterpretation, then. Thanks for fixing that, though in this case wouldn't moving the remaining articles be in place? ^^; Sligneris (talk) 00:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Moving the pages with (Disambiguation), you mean? Yes, that would definitely be a good idea. As mentioned: we can really use the help. I'll go ahead and get started on it. 06:39, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Wiki, haven't met you before. Well, to start, I want to ask you this question: which Might & Magic games do you play currently? Energy X ∞ 19:30, November 7, 2013 (UTC) : I did play Dark Messiah, long time ago, finished Clash of Heroes recently and afterwards started replaying the campaign of Heroes V and its expansions. Heroes VI is on my to-do list. Sligneris (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply I have not thought of such inconsistencies. By all means, go ahead. Energy X ∞ 20:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Clash of Heroes characters I've replied to your comment regarding Clash of Heroes character categories on my talk page.Narve (talk) 18:16, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply I'd rather leave it like it was. Due to such pages can have different meanings, like quest and character. And, well, such is a format used on many wikis. Plus, the Laszlo (disambiguation) (as well as the Duncan (disambiguation)) name is quite long. Energy X ∞ 09:30, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Adminship I thought I'd answer your question to EnergyX: To ask for adminship, make a post at the Castle of Dreams. There's a couple of old admin requests you can use as templates. As EnergyX told me when I made my admin request: Make a forum, put on the top, your reasons and contributions why should you become an admin, then Vote and under it. Narve (talk) 18:29, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Adminship Oh, nice. Well, you have seen it for yourself and made a vote. Now, you'd have to gain some yes votes from other members. After seven days, post a message at my talk page and see the result and make the decision. Energy X ∞ 20:44, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Categorization Forgot to tell you that when you upload an image to categorize it. There are some images around from which you can take examples of. This is category to apply to an image, just ask. [[User:Energy X|Energy X] ∞ 21:05, February 27, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I realized I should be doing that a bit too late and now it's kind of a bad habit... When I have more time to do it, I'll try to browse through the images I uploaded and categorize them properly. - Sligneris (talk) 21:18, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, for now, it is best to categorize the new ones, then return back to old ones later. Energy X ∞ 10:55, February 28, 2015 (UTC) About Eastalon Just so you know, I deleted the Eastalon page, since there was no links to it, and the Haven Towns and Forts (Ashan) page contained far more information about the town than the other page did. If you want to recreate it, put some more information on it (at least as much as the Towns and Forts page, preferably more), and make sure something links there.Narve (talk) 07:00, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Images Well, most of them were just placeholder images, since there weren't any around. So yeah, feel free to remove them. Energy X ∞ 19:19, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Yeah, best to delete them. Energy X ∞ 13:08, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Alexei IV Just thought I'd answer your question to Silesian: this page talks about "Emperor Alexei IV of the Griffin" (during the fifth eclipse, under the "War of the Grey Alliance"). So it seems he's officially called that. EDIT: Never mind, he answered it himself.Narve (talk) 20:46, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Bullets Well, I thought it was just some unnecessary extra coding if it is just one note. If it is several, it would be then applied, I think. Energy X ∞ 13:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Heroes Online You are right, the only logos present aren't quite good. However, the logo needs to be memorable. How about the head of the guy in the middle, here? Energy X ∞ 22:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Ugrul Hm, not certain why you did that if Ugrul never appeared in Heroes Online, I'll just forget that. Energy X ∞ 18:54, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Factions Yeah, sounds good. Energy X ∞ 18:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Hero intro Just so you know, the start of a page is supposed to summarize the most important fact about them. The class of a hero is fairly important, so the beginning of a hero's page should mention their class.Narve (talk) 12:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) : Alright - I followed the format used by one of H5 heroes, but if that's the case, I'll try to find some other reference. - Sligneris (talk) 12:58, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :: There's nothing wrong with mentioning the class in both the gameplay section and the lead - the lead summarizes the article content.Narve (talk) 13:11, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Models Well, not exactly. As you can see on H7 site, the models are different from models. Besides, you can have models at much better angles you may not have at the artwork itself. Though the articles still should have the artwork on their respective pages, in galleries. Energy X ∞ 08:38, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, it is up to debate, so it would be best to create a forum page to discuss this matter. Energy X ∞ 09:59, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Demo Hey, do you know of H6's beta scenario (or is it the demo), the one you play as Anastasya? Anyway, do you know if there were some characters seen there, but not in the H6 vanilla game itself (or its expansions)? Energy X ∞ 19:57, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Heroes Kingdoms Curious. Where do you get these images from Heroes Kingdoms? Thought that game was done some years ago. Energy X ∞ 18:34, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Edit Just wanted to know from where you got pictures like these. Energy X ∞ 11:11, April 2, 2017 (UTC) : My source for a lot of the pictures was heroworld.gamerhome.com. Though the site is difficult to navigate, since the entirety of it is in Chinese. : For images, I just went from heroworld.gamerhome.com/album.php?id=1 and kept changing the number to switch between albums. As of now it appears to end at 56. I used to have bookmarks, but I have lost them since then. : You can also try to run the site using Google Translate, but it appears that the site is heavily corrupted after translating, so that might end up not working so well. - Sligneris (talk) 15:55, April 2, 2017 (UTC)